Friendship Lesson 101
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: Princess Celestia sends Twilight a mysterious pony to teach friendship lessons to.


**Prologue**

 _Thousands of years ago…_

"Go, take the princesses! Save yourself!" Earthshaker shouted to his one and only daughter, Gaea.

"No Father, I won't leave you!" the young filly cried. Earthshaker could barely hear her over the crashing of buildings and rocks, the rumble of the earth shaking, and the screams of the Alicorns fighting or fleeing for their lives.

"Gaea, it's too dangerous. The princesses must flee and you must protect them!" Earthshaker leaned into his daughter, "you must take them to the forbidden land of Equestria."

Gaea's eyes widened in fear.

"No Father! I…..I rather fight than go there!"

"Please Gaea! It's not safe here!" Earthshaker said, then he flared his wings open and held his head high, "Gaea this is an order from your father. You _will_ take the two princesses with you and flee Miveave! You _will_ protect them with your life."

Gaea stared, with her mouth wide open, seeming to have lost her voice. When she regained it she said,

"Yes Father."

Then she ran away, towards the castle where she knew the two princesses were hiding. She ran past her fellow Alicorns, who lay dead or dying. There were some who could still fight, but not many. The Draconeqi were too strong.

Gaea burst into the castle easily; most of the guards were outside dead, dying, or fighting.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Gaea called as she trotted through the castle corridors. Surprisingly, the castle hasn't yet fallen. Gaea ran left and right, calling the princess's names, searching everywhere for them.

"Gaea over here!" a small voice called out.

Gaea ran in the direction of the voice, knowing that it belonged to Princess Celelstia. When she got there, Celestia and Luna were hiding under the bed, shaking in fear. Gaea pulled them out and embraced them.

"I'm so glad that you're safe!" she said, "Come on, we have to go!"

"But…. Miveave! We have to save it!" a very young Princess Luna exclaimed.

"No there's no time, we have to move before—" Gaea started, but got interrupted by the castle floor shaking. Then, a piece of the roof crumbled down and if it weren't for Gaea's protection shield, would of killed the three friends.

No words were exchanged as the three Alicorns spread their wings and took to the sky. They flew fast, dodged flying obstacles, and even blasted a few baddies out of the sky.

The only thing Gaea was paying attention to was the boarder of Miveave. She knew that if she thought about her father for even a moment, she would surly die. She made sure never to look back, and kept an eye on the princesses, making sure that they were ok. Gaea was so lost in thought that it startled her when Celestia said,

"Gaea, Luna is falling behind!"

Gaea looked behind her and sure enough, Luna was struggling to keep up.

"You keep going, I'l take care of her!" Gaea yelled to Celestia over the wind. Then she turned back to collect Luna. She grabbed Luna and flung her over her back. Gaea flew at lightning speed to catch up with Celestia.

"Gaea watch out!" Luna shouted to Gaea from her back. Gaea turned her head to see a purple and green beam of magic being shot at her. She barely had time to process what was happening and to counter it with her magic, that it hit her squarely in the face.

Gaea screamed and slowly lost altitude.

Celestia flew after her and Luna.

"Luna, flap your wings! Save her!" Celestia cried to her sister as she tried to catch up with Gaea. Luna flapped her wings and was able to get off of Gaea's back, but Celestia and Luna were too late. Gaea crashed to the ground.

"Gaea!" Luna yelled and flew over to her. Gaea's right eye was blasted out of it's socket and her coat around that eye was a bit burned, but otherwise, Gaea was not injured.

Celeste caught up with her sister and when she looked at Gaea, tears collected in her eyes. Then, by some miracle, Gaea began to stand. She looked at Celestia and Luna with her one eye.

"Are you two all right?" she asked. They both nodded and once again, they took to the sky.

Gaea flew well considering that she only had one eye.

Finally, they made it. They made it to the boarders of Miveave. They just needed to fly over a small ocean to reach Equestria. That's when the three Alicorns looked back to their home. Or what was left of it.

The Alicorn kingdom was in ruins. Many Alicorns were dead, so many homes were destroyed, and the water was tinted gold from blood. There was nothing left of the castle.

Then the three friends heard a cackle and they knew what that meant. The Draconeqi won. They won the war. Miveave was no more

All of the Alicorns but them, were dead.

Celeste, Luna, and Gaea all made a silent oath to one day come back and destroy the Draconeqi, just like they did to them. And with that, they stepped from one land to another. From Miveave to Equestria. From their old home….to….their new home.


End file.
